


Happiness

by gabsteramy



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabsteramy/pseuds/gabsteramy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's life isn't what she expected. And she wouldn't have it any other way. Slightly different take on Chuck and Blair's story since I wrote this back in season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I was cleaning out my hard drive when I found this. I re-read and thought it wasn't too bad so I might as well post it. It was weird to read since I was more of a Dair shipper in the last couple of years, but I still have lots of love for Chuck and Blair.

At age 16, she escaped the pink line, or the little plus line, or the division sign, well, whatever it was the bottom line was the same: she was not pregnant.

And thank God for that.

So Blair Waldorf kept of living her life completely baby free.

And it was a good life, with her money, looks and social standing how could it not be? Soon, high school was over. So Blair said good-bye to the city she loved so much and said hello to the school of her dreams, Yale. Yale was fun, and surprisingly, considering who Blair was, almost drama free. Not to say that there was not drama, I mean this is Blair Waldorf we’re talking about, but nothing that would make her want to jet to France and never look back.

Now, years later, she was finally out of college and on her way back to the city; The city in which drama somehow became Blair’s middle name.

At age 21, she was looking at the same white stick she had peed on back when she was 16, but this time the outcome was not the same. This time the pink line, the little plus line, the-well you get it, the point was, Blair Waldorf was knocked up.

And if that wasn’t bad enough the father was Chuck Bass.

Chuck Bass.

She was going to kill him.

She’d always known he was no good. How could he be? He was Chuck Bass.

Chuck fucking Bass.

When he left her stranded in France and broke her heart she had sworn to get revenge. Or at the very least, to never again fuck Chuck Bass.

But he was Chuck Bass!

And she was Blair Waldorf, and really there was no way for one to exist without the other. So, Blair decided to stop fighting fate, or chemistry (or dare she say it, love?) or whatever it was that made her come back to him every time. Not that they were in a relationship or anything. God no, after being dumped in France Blair had learned that if she wanted Chuck Bass then she would have to settle for Chuck Bass. Which meant lots of sex, no strings, some jealous rants, weekly (if not daily insults), more sex, and some intense feelings that neither one would ever dare call anything but lust. And that’s the way it was for years. Senior year, college, they were together without ever being together, they dated other people without ever really committing. It worked great, they would hook up when they went back to the city, talk on the phone every other day, and once in a while, Chuck would surprise her with an on campus booty call.

It was a freaking perfect arrangement.

Until he knocked her up.

Fuck him! (yeah, yeah, she had, that’s how she got into this mess in the first place)

But still, what was she supposed to do now?

At age 22, she gave birth to Audrey Serena Bass-Waldorf, the most beautiful baby girl ever. It was the most painful experience in her life, but the moment they put baby Audrey in her arms she forgot it all. Back when she had first found out she was pregnant; her biggest fear was dealing with a baby all by herself, that Chuck would leave forever and that the life she had always dreamed for herself would be nothing more than a dream. But Chuck hadn’t left, he was with her through her pregnancy, he was with her in the delivery room, insulting her because that’s the only he knew how to make her pains go away, but even then Blair knew that he was Chuck Bass and he could leave at any moment.

The moment when they gave Chuck his new daughter, when he held her in his arms and gazed into her eyes, Blair knew Chuck was there to say. Maybe he would leave her, but she knew he would never leave his daughter, and that was enough for now. It’s safe to say that there was not a more spoiled baby than Audrey.

At age 24, Chuck somehow got her to marry him, sneaky bastard. It might have not been the happiest day of her life (that would be the day Audrey was born), but it was close enough. As she watched Nate give the best man speech and saw all their friends cheer for her happiness, she realized that being surprised by life wasn’t half bad.

And so her life went on, she got the career she always wanted in the city she always loved; she was successful, rich, and beautiful. But most importantly, and maybe, most surprisingly she had a beautiful family with a sexy bastard of a husband that loved her and drove her crazy and three kids (after Audrey came Maxwell and Sabrina, because it was Chuck and Blair and they shouldn’t be expected to keep their hands off each other or care much about birth control…).

At age 32, when she gave birth to Sabrina, after her water broke when she had thrown a vase at Chuck’s face for whatever reason he had pissed her off that day, she took a good look at her life and realized that she was happy.

She had always been successful, rich and beautiful, but happily married, happily in love, or well, simply happy, that was something new to add to the list. However, happiness, especially one that included Chuck Bass was one that she could get used to. 


End file.
